Assimilated
by UzumakiNarutoNY
Summary: Jiraiya was troubled by the crude 5 point seal surrounding the eloquent work of his student......... Jiraiya screamed out "Five part unseal method" when his hand hit Naruto's stomach all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

**Bold text: a summon of elemental spirit/Bijuu speaking (other then Kyubi)**

_**Bold Italic text : Kyubi speaking**_

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto critically he saw the boy attempting to walk on water and could instantly tell that there was something restricting his chakra, and stopping Naruto from performing the exercise. He ask the boy to remove his clothing and channel chakra. Immediately the seal became visible Jiraiya observed that the Yondaime's seal was in fact multiple seals over lapping each other. Their where two four point elephant seals surrounded by a double seal. He theorized in his head that it was likely the hakke seal method and also noticed that the seals where setup so that some of the nine tails chakra could pass though the two elephant seals filtering the chakra and then intermingling it with the chakra normally in Naruto's chakra network..

Jiraiya thought to himself that this sealing method was designed so that in time the foxes chakra's would be absorbed by Brut's and that force would become his own he marveled at his one time apprentice's work, but was troubled by the crude 5 point seal surrounding the eloquent work of his student.

Any seal master knew that placing an odd number seal over and even would stop the seal from its original purpose, and make it nearly impossible for the boy to mold chakra, Jiraiya was shocked that Naruto was able to perform any ninjutsu in this condition and figured Naruto was much stronger then he previously believed. Jiraiya knew the only person with the knowledge malice and motivation to do this was his one time teammate, The snake Sannin and traitor to Konohano Orochimaru.

"Kid come over here" Jiraiya told Naruto as Naruto was walking to the old man he saw the man attack and before he had time to react he was hit hard in the abdomen. Jiraiya screamed out "Five part unseal method" when Jiraiya's hand Hit Naruto's stomach all hell broke loose

There was a buzzing crackling akin to the sound or an electrical charge the very air was whipping around at high speeds, the chakra was so dense it cut Jiraiya just by coming in contact with his skin. The air was in fact so dense that it was blocking out a portion of the natural light almost as if there was a cloud in-between the suns rays and the two. Jiraiya though to himself What have I done looking at Naruto it was apparent he was the epicenter of the storm.

kakashi was discussing the basics of chakra Manipulation when he felt a terrifying feeling it was the nine tails chakra.. no it couldn't be... it feels No It DOES NOT FELL IT IS!! THIS CHAKRA IS STRONGER THEN THE FOX DEMONS!! , yet it felt familiar somehow and almost akin the foxes chakra could it be another Bijuu come to attack konohano... no it couldn't be the Kyubi was the strongest of the Bijuu and this chakra is much more Powerful then his was.

All around Konohano was a similar felling it was complete and utter fear. The civilian population was all terrified the ones old enough to remember the Kyubi attack where even more scared then the rest they though for sure that Uzumaki Naruto had unleashed the beast on them. Many wished that they had a stronger will and had killed the fox demon in disguise even at the cost of there own life at least then their loved ones and village as a whole would be saved.

In the Hokage tower the adviser and former teammate of the third Hokage Mitokado Homura was debriefing the Hokage "Hokage Samma the civilians and ninja populace alike is in complete uproar. The villagers are ignorant to chakra signatures but even they can feel the huge chakra's and know its beyond that of any ninja so they believe that there darkest fear has been realized, and Uzumaki Naruto has either freed the Kyubi or become the Kyubi himself and will soon lay waste to our village. While the high level shinobi know this is not the Kyubi's chakra they can tell its very similar yet stronger so they fear the worst. Hokage Samma we all look to you in times such as these you must do something to but your people at ease." Sousake Sarutobinods in understanding and mindlessly packs a long finely engraved glass pipe with some sweet, crystallized, sticky, green Tobacco and ignited it using a wordless sign less katon jutsu. while taking long pulls and holding in the sweet smoke the third Hokage wordlessly went over every possible and plausible scenario in his head. Within a minute over a gram of tobacco was nothing more then ash and the Hokage was ready to speak to his advisers.

Sousake looked to his subordinates and began to speak "The situation is most dire as you have said there is a thick layer of chakra all throughout the village it is so thick and abundant that it is impossible to pinpoint where it originated from. I have already dispatched the 3rd 4 6 ,9 and 12 as well as the 18 19 20 Division of Anbu to seek out the source of the charka and only to engage it if it proves hostile. If not they are to observe and send word of where they are. All Jounins as well as the rest of the anbu have been put on high alert and are patrolling the village. The 1st 10 11 22 and 24 division of anbu are stationed at and around the village gate. The chuunin and gennins are with the civilians if it is in fact some kind of attack we will evacuate the civilians and be in positions to defend konohano no sato with our full strength using our will of flames1" let us hope it does not come to that he thought in his head.  
But "Hokage Samma" Homura insisted "what of the source of this power" Sarutobi paused for a brief second before responding "I have thought of many possibilities but the most probable is that either, A Bijuu or one of the High Kistune Demons has come here as revenge and to free there lord. It is also possible that that group Jiraiya has been informing us about Akatsuki is one the more and attacking us using some unknown combined jutsu unleashing many powerful shinobi's charka in one attack. The last option while least plausible is possible Uzumaki Naruto may be" as the Hokage began those words there was a second large eruption of chakra There Sarutobi said by the hot springs lets go

"No could it be" The Copy nin said out loud. Sasuke Uchiha look uncharacteristically uneasy he quickly said "Could it be what sensei" the young prodigy got no answer to hi query only a "Sasuke stay here and don't leave here no matter what" a shoushin and allot of wondering  
Server jounins and anbu all flew towards the same place at the same time they where all heading for the hot sprigs.

Jiraiya looked to Naruto in a horrified face "kid please answer me"... "KID are you ok... snap outta it... WAKE UP DAM IT!!  
...Inside Naruto mindscape "_**Stupid insignificant human how dare he**_? ._** If it wasn't for that fool I would have had years to figure out a way out now I'm left to this my only option... this is what we must do...to think I have been reduced to this...**_." "Hey Baka Fox what are you talking about "my only option" and what we must do your talking like I would actually listen to you I'm going to be Hokage one day I would never listen o a demon like you Dattebayo!" "Silence _**you stupid hairless apes you know nothing you and your human concepts with your labels you act as if you know of which you speak yet you know nothing I would kill you" **_he looked to Naruto red slitted eyes of pure hate. Just then naruto's mindscape started to shake all around Naruto and Kyubi. There was a bright red light that was transforming to purple light with blue streaks in it. The light kept getting larger and larger until naruto mindscape was filled with bright purple and blue light. Narutoscreamed in agony both in his mind-scape and the real world and the Kistune screamed along also, they where obviously in severe pain. Suddenly the light died down and again it was only naruto and Kyubi in Naruto's mindscape naruto was painting heavily while he began to stand he looked to Kyubi who appeared to be smaller. The Kyubi looked into naruto's eyes again this time Blue eyes meet purple eyes and gone was all the bloodlust from the demons eyes the Kyubi spoke to naruto in a monotone voice. "_**Uzumaki Naruto I am Youkukitsu also known as the Kyubi no Kistune king and ruler of the fox sprits of this dimension and appointed lord of the 10 elemental Balances on the earth**_. _**First let me tell you while I did attack your village all is not what it may seem and i mean you no harm. Any animosity I held for you was captor towards jailer and nothing towards you personally and it no longer holds any consequence. I have already been purged of all anger**_." Naruto interjected "Hold on fox while you are talking to me nice for once and that crazy look is gone from your eyes do you really think i would believe you so easily you caused me nothing but pain in my life. I'm hated because of you and you have never helped me before you just let me use some of your chakra when i was out you never actually helped me yourself". The Kistune responded in a calm voice "_**Your wrong naruto actually i respect you and always have helped u how do u think u always healed so fast? Its just a hard situation to be in yours and mine, that aside you have always been a natural prankster pulling jokes and pranks all the time. Plus the fact you had a natural skill for transformation and henge and not only did you henge yourself you choose to make her a women and use her feminine charms to your advantage in your sexy no jutsu. When you have a mind to be you are exceptionally sly and sneaky and have great stealth. Last but not least when ever you make a promise you stand by it no matter what do you realize what all of those traits represent**_?" Naruto though then looked to the large fox with a dumbfounded look the Kyubi deadpanned "_**Kit those are the traits of a Kistune you remind me of a little fox. that's yet i always called you kit rather then kid**_." Naruto looked scared and asked the fox weakly "you mean i am really like a demon" he looked dejected and muttered in a low whisper so the villager where right. "_**Kit you are a good person by far the strongest human i have even meet even stronger then your believed Forth Hokage" **_at that naruto looked up and seemed to recover somewhat at this sight the fox continued. "_**I do not have time to praise you or tell you all of my observations about this earth, shit i don't even have the time fully explain what going on here so all I'm going to tell is what you need to know. first of all I have already told you keeping your oath is a Kistune like trait while we fox are like ninja and deceive our enemies when we swear an oath we are bound to it, as such i swear to tell you the whole truth in time i also swear that i do not i mean you any harm and that my proposal will only benefit you in the long run. please listen to what i must say now without interruption."  
**_Naruto looked to Kyubi but said nothing this told the fox that the boy was ready to listen he looked into his blue eyes and spoke "_**I understand why your Hokage though me evil and a threat to the village it was obvious i was attacking it and he knew not why so he assumed i had no reason. In fact that was not the case. while i can't explain more now i thought you should at least know that first, that said you may not realize this but the chakra you use while huge compared to other ninja even large for most jounins it is nothing of your true chakra. you see 90 percent of the chakra in your body is used to keep me at bay, it has been that way since you where a child since you needed chakra to constantly keep me at bay from the time i was sealed in you hours after your birth. Because of this constant pull your body is creating chakra every second of everyday basically its like you are always chakra's training. When you fell drained of chakra that is only 10 percent of your true chakra the rest is held by the seal and is never allowed for you to command it for jutsu's to make sure if i where to attack you chakra system it would keep me at bay."**_Naruto looked confused and asked the fox "Wait a minute you mean all this time you have been making me weaker not stronger?" The fox looked at naruto and answered evenly "_**Naruto I have asked you to please not ask me question until I'm done i will answer this last quest up until now yes I have been nothing but a hindrance to you as far as your chakra and chakra control is concerned now please let me continue. The 4th Hokage knew this would be the case he designed the seal in that manner intentionally. Though he did this on purpose it was not to hinder you it was a side effect of his true goal which is now taking place. Currently ever few minutes ten percent of my chakra is being mixed with the chakra that has been stored to hold me back and transferred through the seal tighter coming out a mixture of mine and your chakra... This was meant to happen slowly over time once your chakra was strong enough to overpower mine. The problem is when the old pervert removed the five point seal the original two elephant seals began converting my chakra prematurely. Your Hokage intended for you to rob me of my chakra and for it to become yours, a truly ingenious plan for defeating an enemy and making his power your own. Until recently I though that you knew about this so I tried to escape and wanted to do you harm. once my first chakra mixed with yours and was cleansed I was able to see that was no so**_. _**Our current problem is that this cleansing is happening ahead of schedule and if it keeps up not only will you take my chakra but you will take on many of my so called demonic features also there is a large chance we will both die not just me. This is because your chakra is not yet strong enough to fully filter mine even with the help of the seal so rather then receiving your own chakra filter through the seal you are receiving a mixture of our chakra this mixed chakra is to strong for your current chakra network and will soon kill us both. I have a solution for this and it will make you even stronger then the Hokage intended and you will survive for sure. are you finally ready to hear my plan? "**_

The Kyubi took narutosilence and attentive stare as a yes and continued on with the plan "_**As I was saying your charka is not yet strong enough to filter all of mine even with the seals help if this continues at this rate your chakra network will be overloaded and explode killing us both in the process. Rather then that I have better idea and like I said you will become ever more powerful and I will survive to some existent. I know of another ancient seal which is three of your current ninja seals together which will merge my soul into yours and will channel my chakra's into yours. This process is usually how sprit blades or zanpakuto are made it would not normally work on a being such as me but since i am already sealed to you and it is my will as well it will be no problem what so ever. Once I'm sealed again its different then this time i will be a part of you almost like another conscious I will keep my wisdom but that is all. I will not be able to control any chakra in your body at all or ever escape. The reason i offer you this because once we are sealed in this manner i will feel what you feel and see what you see in way i will be living through you though i have no say in your actions you can only hear me if you choose to hear me. The reason why I said you will become much more powerful is three fold. First even though i cannot control chakra i will still form my daily amount of chakra but it will automatically become yours. Second you will have a second set of eyes in battle i can see through u with my eyes allowing me to warn you of an enemy attack I have been in many battles over the centuries and can help you formulate strategy also. The last and most important i think is over time though this will take several years you will absorb my memories and also my knowledge of the world and jutsu also i can train you in in your mindscape while you sleep and your body recovers from wounds so you can always train**_." Naruto was taken aback "Kyubi I don't know what to say would you really do that for me? If you did I am sure i would be Hokage even before i though maybe they would make me Hokage now!." _**"I highly doubt that kit even though you would be strong it takes more then that to be Hokage anyway we haven't much time yet and i must tell you what i want in return"**_. Naruto looked at the fox "ah man I should have known. Fox i though you said that this was the only way that you could survive as well isn't it enough payment that you live and even get to fell what i do?" Kyubi was disheartened by this comment and a bit hurt but he did not let on as he continued "_**Kit before you jump to conclusions based on assumptions which have been proven faulty, i would hope that you would at least hear what my payment would be before rejecting it?"**_. Naruto though for a moment then answered the Kistune gomenasai Kyubi san please tell me what you want as payment. The fox looked to naruto happy at least he was getting some respect and said "_**My family has ruled the kistunes for centuries our kin is loyal to us and will serve any of our blood. the problem is long ago i made a sacrifice to help a human and now i am un able to have tradition children**_" What do you mean tradition children?" naruto asked "_**Its to long to tell u the whole story now but i will tell u what i can, our time is short we will soon die unless you agree, please i am almost done let me finish**_." Kyubi looked to naruto pleadingly naruto responded with a nod the fox continued.. "_**What you do need to know from that long story is I never had and fox spirit beings as children like normal celestial beings do. Before i had to chance to I made a sacrifice to save a clan of humans. I gave some of my power to save a clan of humans long ago. This clan was on the verge of extinction and i had a soft spot for them**_. _**Long had i watched them battle stronger foes and win by sheer determination alone. They where the first humans i ever respected I the king Kistune Lord of and master as well as the keeper of foxfire and all flames offered to bestowed upon them a great gift. But as humans often are they where scared of me for they knew not what I was but knew i was powerful, even though i came before them in human form the strongest among them could tell i was no normal human. They didn't realize that i was trying to help them, they thought that i was in fact trying to deceive them To prove that it was not my intention i did something i should have never done. I swore an oath that day a oath that even I did not understand the ramifications. I swore on that day that i would bestow upon them a power to make them grow stronger faster then any other ninjas on earth and that I they would have my full allegiance. I gave them some of my power at the cost of my own children but they did not appreciate the sacrifice made for them. Later generations used the pact i made with there ancestors to control me as a master would its dog, they had long forgotten that they where in fact descended from me I was a demon to them to do there dirty work and bidding. The reason I have told you all this in this short time that we have is because i want you to understand that though they are my only descendants and rightful air to the kistunes I cannot this come to pass. With the power of all the high fox's they would lay waste to this land and destroy the elemental county and my kin in the process. What i ask in return for my power is in fact for u to receive even more power I Desire that you become the lord of all the Kistune spirits and master of the flame. **_  
Naruto was thinking about all the fox had said it felt like hours since the second surge but in fact it had only been seconds he though for what seemed to be days before speaking to the Kyubi. I do not think I'm fit to rule the fox dem I mean spirits. I know nothing about them and they know nothing of me how do i know they would not try to kill me for holding u all this time. Plus the villagers already want me dead imagine if I was the lord of the fox spirits The fox laughed hardly _**well kit while you are not the sharpest kunai n the pouch you are not as dense as you and your peers believe in fact your problem is that you over thinking things. I am head of the fox spirits my will is there Will. As far as the your appearance there will be no addition changes in your appearance. The only differences will be caused by this period of stress now while your body is being forced to absorb my chakra once we stop it there will be no further damage done. I can't tell what if any changes have happened to you thus far we will just have to hurry and find out do you accept my proposal Uzumaki Naruto?...**_

Authors notes:

I hope you all like this fic so far sorry for all poor spelling and grammar which i am sure i missed while I am creative grammar is not my strength. As such i am currently looking for a Beta if you are interested plz send mail to  
I should update fairly quickly what is slowing me down is trying to correct my grammar review if you have any ideas tell me i maylisten to them. once i have a bets i will re release these first chapters i write before i have one I just wanted to get the story out and see how people like it before i get to involved withe the plot. The next chapter should answer many questions and should start the actual story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

**Bold text: a summon or elemental spirit/Bijuu speaking (other then Kyubi)**

_**Bold Italic text : Kyubi speaking**_

I would like to thanks all of you who have read my story and those who have chosen to review, I would also like to give a special thanks to those of you who volunteered your services to make this story better, hopefully we can work to together to make a fun story

Last time:at the hot springs Jiraiya screamed out "Five part unseal method" while he made contact with Naruto's stomach all hell broke loose.

THIS CHARKRA IS STRONGER THEN THE FOX DEMONS!! These where the thoughts of The renown Jounin Hatake Kakashi many Jounin and high level ninja around konohono shared his thoughts

In the center of the village at the command center know as the hokage tower, the Third Hokage of konohano the professor Sousake Sarutobi stood before his advisers Mitokado Homura, and Koharu Utatane and spoke at length. "The situation is most dire... I have already dispatched the 3,4,6,9,12 as well as the 18th 19th 20th Division of Anbu to seek out the source of the charka and only to engage it if it proves hostile... if it is in fact some kind of attack we will evacuate the civilians and be in positions to defend konohano no sato with our full strength with our will of flames!" let us hope it does not come to that he thought in his head. But "Hokage Samma" Homura insisted "what of the source of this power?" "It is either another a Bijuu or lesser demon come to attack, the Akatsuki or Naruto o" as the Hokage began those words there was a second large eruption of chakra There Sarutobi said by the hot springs lets go

_**"When you feel drained of charka that is only 10 percent of your true chakra the rest is held by the seal... The problem is when the old pervert removed the five point seal the original two elephant seals began converting my chakra prematurely... If this is not fixed... we will both die... I have a plan an ancient seal will merge our souls I will be little more then a second conscious in the back of your head I will have no power and no chance or escape. I do not ask this freely in return for this I desire that you become the lord of all the Kistune spirits and master of the flame. do you accept my proposal Uzumaki Naruto?...**_

Assimilated Chapter 2

"Well Kyubi I do not really have much of a choice if I die here I will never become Hokage what must I do?" "_**Kit your have made the right choice for both of our sakes but we have less then a minute and a half until the next surge, and if that happens we will die. That is not enough for me to teach u enough knowledge for the seal so you must trust me. We will enter a state where all time will be completely frozen we can view my history through my eyes without time passing. We will not be able to change any events, this is one of the abilities of a elemental spirit. I must make one thing clear to you Naruto you will gain knowledge from this experience fair more then any human has had before you, for you will see the past with your own eyes. You must trust me and allow the jutsu to run smoothly for knowledge is something that cannot be forced upon another in this universe, not even **__**by the gods themselves the only way one is able to gain knowledge is through seeking it. Do you seek the knowledge to gain the power to save our lives and help make this world better?**_" Naruto agreed that he wanted knowledge and soon he felt himself moving at breakneck speeds.

When he got his bearing he was in a weird place that he did not recognize everything was laid to waste. Looking around Naruto saw no birds in the sky, there was no grass or shrubbery just dry dark soil that seemed to be chard in places, there where very few trees in view of the entire horizon and the ones that could be seen where without leaves with very few branches. The air was hot and dry and it seemed the longer Naruto was exposed to it the drier his eyes and tongue felt in just a few moments the interior of his nose began to burn and his skin felt heavy as if a layer of filth and grime burdened him, he felt like one who has not showered after a long run on a warm summers day. If not for the sun in the blue cloud clad sky and the feeling of the wind cooling his eyes and skin Naruto would have wondered if they where on a different planet altogether.

Naruto became depressed as he looked around and asked the fox "Kyu where are we this place is horrible." the fox responded cryptically "_**You do not recognize this place? Its more when then where kit**_" Before Naruto's head could explode the fox continued. "_**We are in the same place we where less then a mile away from the same hot springs where u where training**_." Naruto quickly interrupted "But Kyu there are no hot springs within a mile of here surely we could see them cause we are on a hill now everything is below us." Naruto looked a bit confused but did not interrupt the Kistune as he continued. "When i first arrived here it was my mission to Guard and command the hidden flame and maintain balance on this world. Later it became my secondary goal to help man kind to learn to stop fighting each other and fight there foes united and to help them obtain the knowledge and power that they needed to achieve these goals."

"Come Naruto follow me there is a large natural cave not to far from here." as they approached they saw a large man With Grey hair that came down his back, his hair was extremely thick and paired with his identically colored beard his hair encompassed the whole of his head and face. He wore a long red and white tradition male Japanese kimono, with foxes engraved in the sleeves and a large Fox on its back. the fox had fire red eyes and a blue, black, and red flame spewing from its mouth. The man wore a all white shirt that was sleeveless on the right side. His lower body had black cargo style pants and shinobi sandals on his feet. He seemed old and wise yet very beautiful for a man he had feminine angular cheek bones and the corners of his eyes where sharp almost feral looking The side of his cheeks adorned three small whisker marks on each . "Kyu thats you?" Naruto asking knowingly "_**Naruto is that not what u see me as now in that form**_?" "Thats the weird thing Kyu, this whole time that i have know you I have always seen you in the form of a large fox but once I saw that man and had the idea that it might be you. I looked at you and you appeared to look the same to me as you look there." "_**Interesting**_" Kyubi admitted "_**Anyway Naru this is where I first met the people who lived in what is now know as the land of fire. These people where ignorant to all ninja tactics and chakra as a whole they relied solely on Taijutsu and basically the only form they knew was an ancient form of Goken. At this time the humans in this area where tormented by other humans as well as true demons. Before u ask about true demons my former self is about to enter so i cannot answer fully but just know they are powerful enemies of these people and the reason why they live in fear and hiding underground, they also caused what u saw and felt outside." **_

Naruto saw the old man walking into the cave and heard two men stop him. he hurried ahead to hear the conversation. "Stop old man who are you? and what do u want with these people?" said a man with blond hair and brown eyes wearing little more then rags and wielding a wooden staff in his right hand.. before the old man could respond a second man steeped forward he had black hair with black eyes and wore similar garb and donned a almost identical staff and in a much more fierce voice he nearly shouted "This area is protected by the clan who resides in the earth(this name will be replaced when chapter is re released) state your purpose or face the punishment." "Really now is that anyway to treat an old man? Well at least u where gracious enough to tell me your clan name as such i will extend to u a similar curtsey's and tell u mine, I am know as Youkukitsu and to answer your question I am here to help you"

All at once everything became black. "Kyu what is going on" Naruto asked worried "_**Do not worry Naruto I told you earlier it would take years to gain all my knowledge did u think you where going to view thousands of years in less then 90 seconds, no I think not I just had to show you that so you understood the beginning. **__**Through your journey in life you will learn many things most of which is based off of what you have just witnessed and what you are about to see."**_ "OK Kyubi. hey you said there your name was Youkakitsi?" "_**No. I said it was Youkukitsu but u can still call me fox or Kyubi or kyu as you have been more recently, if u wanna call me by my human name or just call me Kuki for short that is fine also. **_As Kyubi finished speaking the scene changed. They appeared to be in the same cave but there seemed to be more people and the ones that Naruto had recognized looked older. "_**Five years have passed Naruto" **_Informed the Kyubi. "_**The reason I have brought you here is two fold,**_ _**one being you will see first hand both of the techniques needed to save our lives and second this is the first time that i reviled any supernatural power to any human it is also the first time i used that power to help them." **_

As Kyubi and Naruto approached Youkukitsu and a young man with dark hair and a muscular frame it became obvious that the young man was upset. Youkukitsu tried to council the young man "Toeroemi I know you are in pain but there is nothing that can be done your brother is dead there is nothing which you can do to save him or bring him back" Toeroemi started crying so hard Youkukitsu felt his pain this was the first time he had felt human emotions they where alien to him but Toeroemi was his closet friend and confident so as he screamed his brothers name over and over again Toenechi Toenechi TOENECHI! Kyubi felt his pain also. Kyubi felling the emotional pain made a decision that would forever change his life, as well as many others on the elemental countries. He was about to teach the ninja art of sealing to the first human.

Even while walking to the site of Toenechi's death Youkukitsu was unsure what he should do Once they where standing there and he could see the specter of Toenechi he decided to take the direct approach. "Toeroemi" he began "What I am about to tell and show u you may shock you but please understand I am the same I have always been your friend. I attend to help you just as i told that day long ago when i met you. As Naruto heard Youkukitsu's words he felt a heavy burden on his chest. First he was not sure why then his eyes bulged in realization the Kyubi had just told his best friend about his hidden power, something Naruto always dreamed of doing but to date he had never found the right friend and the internal courage to tell the ones he did have. When he saw the Determined look on Youkukitsu's face and heard him speak his respect for the fox sky rocketed, he continued to listen as the man continued. "Right now I need you to trust me for what I am about to do now can't be forced upon someone. I am going to give you the power to fight against the demons and also so that your brother may fight along side you once again. Do you not seek the power of which I speak" "YES "Do u trust me" "YES" was the resolute replied of Toeroemi. "_**OK Naruto here it comes soon the former me is gonna raise my hand and bring it to Toeroemi's head**_ _**and start to chant when he does that stand in the same place as Toeroemi kun and make sure my hand is on your forehead also."**_ Naruto listened and when Youkukitsu moved his hand Naruto moved, right as he got in place Youkukitsu begin to speak. Kido unsealing art number 2 giver of knowledge (this will also have a different name)"Im my head lies to knowledge to archive, but this knowledge so does he need. From what he needs may be taken from me for that is how i wish it to be. In my heart lies a soul of flames which burns fiercely through winds and rains the head in my hand he is the same, almost as if cut from the same frame, the power he seeks yet not for fame but to make things right and see this world change. Since this is his goal and he has a pure aim I bestow upon him my will of flame." as he finished both Naruto and Toeroemi felt a huge burning which started at there head it quickly ran down there arms and to there heart where it stopped as the heat died down both felt extremely strong by there own standards. Youkukitsu he was a different story altogether as soon as he was finished with his chant he drooped to the floor. Toeroemi quickly ran over to his friend and with his new found strength picked him up without issue. When Youkukitsu got to his feet he explained he needed a few minutes to get back some energy. "_**Naruto do u mind making that pervert from earlier and your Hokage more powerful**_?" "Of course not fox even thought i do not know that old pervert well, he is a konohano shinobi and agreed to be my sensei so i cant have a weak sensei. and Ojisan is the only one in the village who ever cared for me of course i want him to be as strong as he can be." "_**Good the Kyubi said because as soon as this is over and we get back the hokage will arrive. I can feel his charka signature very close to us once time starts again he will be upon us almost immediately. The old pervert is already there make sure to quickly ask them if they trust you and if they seek knowledge to help this earth. If they say yes to both which I'm sure they will start the incantation that my former self taught you through his technique and teach it to them the same way."**_ "OK understood" "_**Good now watch the rest of this when it is over we will return**_." Youkukitsu stood up "OK this is where you brother died you can see his soul now, ask him if he wishes to gain power and serve you even in death and live on as a sword by your side." .Toeroemi asked and his brother and he agreed. "Ok then let it be so" "Kido sealing art number 11 soul Binding technique (again a new name) oh ye father of space and time creator of light and darkness and all which crawls below and flies above, we your humble servants stand before u with bent knee in search of righteous judgment. We beg of you to restore the balance and give back that which was taken unjustly."Youkukitsu and Toeroemi yelled in unison. From here Youkukitsu continued alone "With my right hand I pull the spirit left behind for he craves justice. In my left hand a loving kinsmen offers a piece of his very soul so that his brother may live on. In need of power together the soul that was lost combined with the one longing and searched together they bind to live on through each other and fight for each other. Toenechi become his weapon and bond with this blade in his hand become a sword sharp enough to cut the very soul become Toenechi the zanpakuto Kido sealing art number 11 assimilate!"

There was a bright flash and suddenly Naruto was back in his own time he opened his eyes to a shocked Jiraiya and many Anbu and Jounins around him. He saw his own jounin sensei as well as some of the other of the konohano 12's sensei but none approached. Before he had time to think he heard a soft thud and a gentle voice of an old man asking if he was OK Naruto let out a little whimper in pain and rasped out "Ojisan ero San do u trust me?" "what" asked Jiraiya? "Ero san i know we just meet but i feel i can trust you. I already trust Ojisan with my life and i hope he trust me also, though i do not have time to explain i ask u to trust me. Even if u do not know me trust in me as a fellow Konohano Shinobi trust in my will of flames." Jiraiya started laughing out loud Many of the shinobis listening sweet drooped "Trust you of course I trust you we have all been trusting you with our lives since the day you where born. he looked to all present as he continued after all how could a god father not trust his own godson, I am the one who named u after all". "Do what u must Naruto kun" Many by standers where taken back by the Sannin's comments. They knew what Jiraiya had insinuated many couldn't believe Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. One masked Hatake was currently thinking of ending his own life outta shame. As Jiraiya finished Naruto was filled with many new question but now was not the time he could feel the strain on his body already he asked the Hokage and Jiraiya again one more time if they trusted him they both said yes quickly. Once they did Naruto asked them if they where in search of knowledge and power to make this world a better place they both said yes again and Naruto placed a hand on each of there heads and started the incantation.

"Kido unsealing art number 2 giver of knowledge Im my head lies the knowledge to achieve but this knowledge so does he need from what he needs can be taken from me for that is how i wish it to be. In my heart lies a soul of flames which burns fiercely through winds and rains the head in my hand he is the same, almost as if cut from the same frame, the power he seeks yet not for fame but to make things right and see this world change. Since this is his goal and he has a pure aim I bestow upon him my will of flame" as soon as Naruto finished he dropped to the floor but it did not mater anymore for Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage took over. Quickly each cut the tips of there fingers and started drawing several seals on Naruto. Since he was a human and not a sword they needed blood seals but they could skip the long incantation. When the seals where completely finished both men screamed in unison Kido sealing art number 12 soul combination! Everyone present could feel the huge increase in chakra and spiritual pressure the thing that reassured them all was the fact that it no longer felt demonic whatsoever, but that did not mean it was not scary the chakra they felt was immense to think one young gennin could have so much power and technically he was no longer even a jinchuuriki.

Almost a full day had passed and Naruto was still unconscious in his room at the hospital. The third Hokage, his advisors, Jiraiya of the Sannin and the copy Ninja where speaking about what had transpired. Inside Naruto's mind scape he and the Kyubi in his human (Youkukitsu) form where also speaking. "When the seal where finished being written on you I transfer as much of that charka as i could to the seals of the kiddo technique. It stored all of the charka released from the third burst and was able to filter the remainder of the charka which would be harmful to a human. Once that was complete the Kido seal took as much chakra as it could handle out of the yondaime seal and pulled it inside of its own seal. It was able to absorb half of my total chakra. Even with very little of my chakra still in the 4th Hokage's seal and most in the kiddo seal there was still all of your hidden charka released into your system as well as the two chakra explosions which forced my chakra into your system I am aware that you are not a math expert Naruto so i will try to make this simple. Our charka is current about equal in strength and quantity so when we are talking about it they can be consider a equal amount. Think of your total chakra worth as 200 points, this represent 100 from me and 100 from you." " do you follow me so far?" Naruto nodded in understanding. " I told you before that you now have full access to 100 percent of your chakra. As for mine 20 has been released and filter into your system. Surprisingly your system was able to hold 117 of the 120 "chakra points" without harm. But no matter what your chakra network could not hold that last three. Two of those three points is the power which you gave those two old men. 1 point went to Jiraiya and one to the Sandaime Hokage. Of your 200 chakra points you gave them two. These two points can never be returned to you it is now assimilated to them and it is there power now." "Wow so I'm super strong now I'm so strong I can even make others stronger, but Kyu since I'm so strong don't u think i could have given ero san and oji a little more strength." The Kistune chuckled "Just like you kit always thinking of others and putting them ahead yourself. In all honestly no there is now way you could have given them anymore chakra though what u gave them only represented 1 chakra point to you The Hokage's charka capacity has been tripled while the charka of the Jiraiya has been quadrupled they are now slightly stronger then they each where in there primes respectively. This was the most either of there aging bodies could have handled. Without a doubt you have added years to there lives. They also have a much stronger will of flame and will generate chakra faster, heal easier, and have a stronger control of the fire element." "Thats great Kyubi now since I'm so powerful and I helped the two old man maybe some of the villages will start to respect me!." Actually Naruto you helped many more people then that when the you chakra was first released and the first surge of chakra went out 1 percent of the chakra was lost to the atmosphere. That is what caused that think layer of chakra which was in the air all over the village. This chakra while mostly yours had a small amount of my chakra mixed in. That chakra in the air did not disappear it was absorbed into several people around the village giving them power. Since my chakra was mixed in also I am not sure what the affects will be. It was surely not enough to harm anyone but it is possible that you have awaken new bloodlines or empowered some which had already existed or laid dormant. Basically you have made many people in this village and you have roughly 12 times the chakra you had before. While this may sound great remember how poor your chakra control was when you where using only 10 points now with 117 I am not sure you will even be able to form your favorite technique the kage bunshin no jutsu." "Wait Kyu i have the chuunin tournament in less then a month and i gotta Crush that Neji teme. I swore an Oath and we never go back on our word right Kyu." "Thats right Naruto so since you cant use the strength you are used to you must find a different source of strength."

"As of now Naruto you are the keeper and master of the flame and you have agreed to be lord of the Kistune But in order to make both completely so you must now summon one of my kin and make them you subordinate and tell them that u now rule over them. No one will argue they will only praise you. For now I do not wish for to meet the high Kistune instead call forth my two guards. To summon then u do not need to form seals or sign a contract since you are there Lord all u need to do is call there names and tell them what form to come to you in. Since we are in your mind scape call them forth in there spirit form, there names are Kiso and momo.".

Naruto took and deep breath and called out "Kiso Momo come forth in spirit form." Instantaneously there where 2 specters before him they both looked at him but before they spoke Naruto did " Kiso Momo I am the new lord of the Kistune and guardian of the flame I go by the Name Uzumaki Naruto" they both bowed before him and swore there alliance to him. Kyubi spoke to them next "Tell the Kistune council of my condition as well as my successor, and advisor them that I will be giving him the scroll of the secret Flame soon so he may learn to properly control its power. I need one of u to retrieve a powerful sword which is not binded to a soul or elemental affinity. When you return if we are among humans appear before us in Human form and mask your spiritual energy. Both specters bowed to Kyubi before disappearing. "Kit there is one more thing that i wish to tell you. because of the amount of chakra you now posses and your inability for chakra control the jutsu you know will be beyond your reach." Naruto looked displeased at this information but let the fox continue. "Do not worry Naruto this is far from permanent as as u practice you will regain some of your control back and in time gain a complete mastery of all of your chakra. Until that time you must fight using the power of the hidden flame. Even though u cannot mold charka effectively to control fire you no longer need to you are fires true master and it obeys your ever command. Do do not need any hand seals or even to speak all you need to do is focus and think of what you want the fire to do it it will. Additional fire will never harm you its true master so regardless of the strength of the fire jutsu used against you it will not harm you. If it was your will you could even reverse a fire jutsu to attack its caster. Once you gain complete mastery over the hidden flame you can manifest fire from the very air until then you will have to rely on the katon techniques of your comrades and enemy alike to give you the fire you need to fight them. This in itself would be a great power alone but it will not be your only source of strength. There is a soul of a human which has died and still remains on this earth because it wishes to help you on your quest. We will retrieve this lost soul and bind it to a powerful blade giving you another weapon to fight with. Kit i think its time to wake up the hokage and company are begging to worry about you" Naruto began and stir and open his eyes

Naruto explained to the group all that he could. They where glad that the fox had been defeated and gone willingly, but some questioned if the fox was telling the whole truth and if it where safe for Naruto to suddenly be so trusting of the fox...Though none voiced that opinion. After a period of time had passed Kakashi had and idea and pulled a all white rectangular shaped thin piece of paper. The appearance of the paper caused a noticeable reaction from all the adults present. Kakashi quickly instructed Naruto to channel chakra into the paper. When he channel his chakra into the paper everyone was shocked and adorned curious or awestruck looks. Ten seconds of complete since and no reaction from the paper at all. Then without warning something amazing happened that no one present had ever seen heard of nor expected... I know u hate me cliffhanger no jutsu

I found some really cool beta's I think we will work well together we are still just figuring each other out now but once we configure everything the first few chapters will be re released with better grammar and spelling but on the whole it will be contextually the same Tyvm for reading and reviewing and a special thanks to those of you who have offered to help with the story.

UzumakiNarutoNY


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any of the characters in either

**Bold text: a summon or elemental spirit/Bijuu speaking (other then Kyubi)**

_**Bold Italic text : Kyubi speaking**_

Last time in Konohano Hospital : While Naruto lay in bed he explained to the group all that he could, about what had happened to him. They where glad that the fox had been defeated and gone willingly, but some questioned if the fox was telling the whole truth and if it where safe for Naruto to suddenly be so trusting of the fox...Though none voiced that opinion. After a period of time had passed Kakashi had and idea and pulled out a all white rectangular shaped thin piece of white paper. The appearance of the paper caused a noticeable reaction from all the adults present. Kakashi quickly instructed Naruto to channel chakra into the paper. When he channel his chakra into the paper everyone was shocked and adorned curious or awestruck looks. Ten seconds of complete and utter silence and no reaction from the paper at all. Then without warning something amazing happened that no one present had ever seen heard of nor expected.

Chapter 3

The paper was cut into two perfect Halves, while the paper dropped to the floor it started to burn. Before the paper was completely burned the fire started to move in the opposite direction and the ash became paper once more. While the rooms occupants where contemplating what had just occurred the two halves of paper reattached themselves and there on the ground was a perfectly white piece of paper that had no signs of ever being burned or cut.

No one knew how to proceed The hokage broke the silence

"Naruto could you please ask the fox what the means I do not think anyone here does. "

Sure Jisan" Naruto mentally asked the fox and received his answer in similar fashion once he understood he proceeded to explain to the adults in the room. "Well Kyubi san says that I have always had a strange affinity with wind." "He told me that sometimes when I was being beaten as a child"

The looks on Jiraiya's and Kakashi's face Hardened when they heard Naruto say beaten as a child as if it was something normal and he was just telling them the weather. None of them stopped him as he continued...

"The winds would pickup around me and sometimes I would even slightly elevate though I never realized it and nether did the people who beat me, they where to busy beating while I was to busy bleeding." anyway because I had such a strong affinity for wind and it has always been a part of me it is my first element. "Kyu said that is why the paper was split in half. Heres where it starts to get strange." the young boy continued.

"When I took on the responsibility of the guardian of the Flame I gained the ability to fully command Fire and Bend it to my will." "I can control Fire with barely any effort and no hand sighs." "Because of this strong affinity one would think that I would be aligned with fire first but this is not the case." "My affinity are wind first fire second." "Kyu said that the last part of this is very bizarre and not even he had ever heard of anything like this." "He is not positive but pretty sure why the paper took so long to respond to my chakra, and why after it was sliced and burned it was able to revert to its previously unblemished form." "Kyu thinks that even though I'm aligned to fire and wind so strongly my chakra does not reflect that." "Actually he says my chakra appears to be totally neutral."

"He has never heard of a man spirit or god with neutral chakra, and said that the only reason why this is possible is because 90 percent of my bodies natural chakra resided in the seal my whole life." "Inside the seal my chakra was always being purified just like the Kyubi's chakra was , but my infant chakra was pure and untainted." "Because of that it was able to develop fully neutral." "Kyubi says that until I learn to control my chakra it will be impossible to test his theory but he would be willing to bet that is the way it is." "Until he is able to test his theory he does not want to tell me more about this but he says that if he is right that all of you should know what that means." "The only other thing he says it could be is that it was one of my mutations." Everyone in the room to a deep breath as if punched in the stomach and had the wind knocked from them.

"Mutations?, what do u mean mutations and how many are we talking about?" Asked the worried hokage.

"Actually I am not sure and neither is the kyubi it was a side effect of me being exposed to the Kyubi's chakra." Naruto told them that his body may have changed in some ways and that he was not sure how or what it would mean. Naruto thought to himself how to tell them this next part and feared they would be angry but began to speak all the same. "I was not the only one who was exposed to the Kyubi's chakra."

Before anyone could question him Naruto told them that many people in the village had received an accidental gift or chakra from him. He explained the possibility creating new kekkei genkai or improving existing bloodlines. It was also possible that anyone in the village could have an increase in there chakra capacity. None in the room seemed to be displeased and the hokage asked Naruto if there was anything else which they should discuss he was about to say no when the Kyubi reminded him that he needed to obtain his zanpakuto. The Hokage agreed to sending him and Jiraiya on a mission as long as they where back within in a week and they promised that they where not going anywhere dangerous. They agreed to the terms and decided they would leave tomorrow so they would be able to return as soon as possible. Before the he ended the meeting the Hokage had one last request.

"Naruto if you feel up to it I would like you to spare against Kakashi to see if there has been any noticeable changes to your body." "We all know you cannot currently no use chakra so Kakashi will not either, this spar with be purely Taijutsu." "Is that agreeable to you Naruto kun Kakashi san" both men nodded and Naruto stood up to stretch. When Naruto stood up for the first time everyone in the room could see one change Naruto body had gone through.

Naruto stood five feet away from from Kakashi. Kakashi was in his normal attire reading his Ichi Ichi book and pervertedly giggling time to time. Naruto was talking to Jiaraya. If the people present did not know of the incident they would have sworn Kakashi was about to spar his old Sensei Minoto Namikaze, not his student Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had grown a great deal in height he was now standing level headed with Jiraiya. His blond hair while still spiky on the top was longer and reach down his back. Due to the change in size he could no longer wear his normal cloths so Sarutobi had graped him a standard all black anbu uniform which he now wore in place of his normal "Kill me now here I am" orange jumpsuit. Though he was tailer he had a similar stature but with one noticeable difference, every single spot of his body was a muscle. He appeared to be muscle over muscle, but not over bulky muscle it was all lean and extremely toned muscle. The only other obvious physical appearance was that the Whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks had apparently disappeared. From the way Naruto was stretching he clearly had far more flexibility it would appear to the naked eye that he was now more flexible then most kunoichi.

Jiriaya was standing in front as soon as he said begin Naruto took of at a speed that was easily faster then lee with his weights off. If Kakashi had not been rivals with guys he may have been in trouble despite his superior taijutsu skill. Kakashi was not a acclaimed Jounin for no reason and he was easily always one step ahead of Naruto no matter how fast Naruto or powerful Naruto was he could not touch Kakashi.

The Hokage nodded to Jiraiya and the toad Sannin steeped between them and stopped the spar. This was a humbling experienced for Naruto he believed with his new power he would be a match for Kakashi. Never mind a match or him he was not even able to touch him. It was in that instant that Naruto realized that he was not all powerful no mater how much power he possessed. He would have to work just as hard as he always did if not harder.

"Ok Naruto it appears your stamina is even greater then it ever was." "Your body is larger and stronger as well as allot more flexible and much faster." "Do you agree with my assessments?" The Hokage asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded in agreement and added "It also seems like all my senses are sharper I can hear, see, and smell better."

Later that night the Hokage was finishing a meeting with his advisors and the Ninja council. The topic of decision was how to determine if anybody had developed any new bloodlines and or new/stronger powers. It was decided that once Naruto and Jiraiya left that there would be a tournament held in the village. This tournament was to take place under the guise of goodwill and promotion for the upcoming chuunin exams. Once it was decided that this was the best way for the ninja population, they next wondered what to do with the civilian population.

It was the head of the Hyuuga Hiashi, who had a idea to deal with this issue. He stood as he began to speak. "Honorable Hokage respected council I Hiashi Hyuuga have a proposition on how to deal with the civil population." He waited to make sure he had everyones attention, once he felt all eyes on him he continued. "Many of the Civilians are nothing more then failed ninja who could not make it through the ninja academy." "Most want nothing more then to follow in the tradition of the ancestors and fight along side there brothers and sisters under the banner of Konohano." "I say we open that door for them once again" " I propose a one day tournament the day after the shinobi tournament where the strongest of the civilians are selected to join the shinobi ranks." he took his seat once he finished speaking

"A wise solution Lord Hyuuga if we take this route not only will we know who has increased in strength but we would also start to assimilate them into our forces immediately." "I as Hokage agree with this course of action, do any here appose it." He waited to give people time to interject when no one did he continued. "Good then on to our final piece of business what to do if any of the foreign shinobi, mainly the sand ninja have absorbed some of this power." It is my belief that right now we can do nothing but observe and see if any manifest any remarkable abilities or appear to have grown a unreasonable amount in strength in this short amount of time." I do not see any other course of action for us to take now I am just grateful that it was our allies and not an enemy village like Iwa." Everybody around the chamber nodded in understanding and agreement. "Well if there or no other matter to attend to the Shinobi tournament will be the day after tomorrow and the Civil tournament will be the day after this Meeting is now adjourned."

"I can't take it anymore all this pain" "No matter where I go or who I see its all the same." "In all my long years the only constant in my life is pain". "They all suffer, they all feel Pain. Even my brother was stolen away from me again the pain is unbearable. The pain all this pain. Pain is the only emotion well share. It is through that Pain that we grow. I see now all the Pain was not for nothing, there Pain was for me so I could evolve. Do you not agree Youkukitsu.

Naruto woke up in a cool sweat as soon as he opened his eyes he forgot what he was dreaming about he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. In Naruto's mind scape "so it has started already" Kyubi thought to himself.

All around Konohano people where preparing for the upcoming exams

Shikamaru was sleeping.

Sauske was working on chakra manipulation to start his training on Chidori

and Shino and Neji where at there clans compounds training with there  
kekkei genkai's

While all of the other Konohano nin's who where in the upcoming tournaments where training in there own way Naruto was just about to start on his mission with Jiraiya. While walking out of the gate Jiraiya asked Naruto where they where headed. Naruto replied honestly that he did not know and asked the fox via his mental link where they where going. when the fox told him the land of waves Naruto said out loud "no you cant mean." The Kyubi interjected "_**Thats right Naruto we are going to get Haku."**_

Naruto and Jiraiya where walking around. They had gotten to there destination in less then a day since they where traveling un fatigued and at shinobi speeds. When they first entered the city Naruto and Jiraiya alike where shocked to see a statue of a short Naruto standing proudly with his thumbs up to the sky in his nice guy pose. On the statue there was an engraving which read Uzumaki Naruto of Konohano no sato the Saviour of the wave and one who gave us the strength to fight back. Naruto was choked up this was what he had been waiting for his whole life he was finally acknowledged. He felt a feeling inside of great warmth and happiness. He made a silent oath to himself that one day the people of Konohano would view him as there Saviour and he would feel this great warmth in his village also. Jiraiya was surprised Naruto had made such an impression with these people already at such a young age, but made no such remark.

While they walked around the city Naruto was delighted to see that things where quit different now. There where many more people walking the streets now most wore jovial faces and walked around happily without a care in the world. There where many shops, and to Jiraiya liking even adult established such as bars, and... other places. The time when Gato ruled here was nothing more then a memory of a bad dream in the backs of the minds of these people. Naruto was proud that he played a role in bringing about this change.

"So Naruto have you come to a decision on what we where talking about before" Naruto had no clue what Jiraiya was talking about. Jiraiya deadpanned. "We where talking about this for more then a hour." Flashback_**: N**_aruto and Jiraiya where almost in the land of waves Jiraiya was preaching to Naruto about the joys of Sake and women, Naruto was just nodding his head while he was having a conversation with Kyubi. In Naruto's mind scape "_**So you see Kit A zanpakuto is formed when a spirit and a blade are merged**_." "_**This merge is usually forced through seals, if the spirit does not go into the sword willingly."**_ "_**If the spirit is forced into the blade it takes the wielder years to master the blade." **_ "_**The reason for this is the blade can't reach its full potential unless it acknowledges its wielder as its master**_." "_**Not many realized that using a zanpakuto and mastering it are to separate things**_." "_**There have even been cases where the wielder did not even know the name of his zanpakuto so was never able to speak to the blade."**_ "If_** a spirit is sealed willing it is much easier to control."**_ "_**Sometimes under special circumstances the spirit accepts being sealed into the blade, and has already accepted the swords wielder as his/her master**_." "_**When this occurs a small part of their souls assimilate."**_ "_**This merge allows the spirit inside the blade to come before its master in its mental plain in the same manner we are speaking now**_." "_**It has been rumored that when someone obtains true mastery of the sword the soul sealed in the blade can manifest itself in the physical word giving its master much more power." **_ "_**Because you knew Haku in life and witnessed her death, it is my belief that the two of you will form some sort of bond, and Haku will infarct accept your will and you as master." **_

"_**Zanpakuto keep the chakra and elemental affinity of the soul sealed within them, if Haku's spirit is in fact in wave and agrees to be sealed you will have a powerful blade with the power to command ice**_." "_**A zanpakuto is able to use many of the same abilities as they used in life in there original form**_." "_**The only restriction is the master needs to command the blade to trigger the attack by first calling the blade by its name then screaming out a trigger word and the name of the attack**_." "_**This trigger word is usually something that the soul had extremely strong feeling for in life**_." "_**When that memory is trigger the sword becomes overwhelmed with emotions that it had forgotten, then when its master screams its name and the name of its attack the blade attacks with full force.**_"

"_**This attack is know as a first stage spirit release and one must know its blade very well to be able to use this form of attack**_ " as kyubi finished his long winded explanation of zanpakuto Kiso popped into existence in human form and handed Naruto a Blade. Some how Naruto recognized him in this form took the blade thanked him and sent him on his way all before Jiraiya had finished talking. He turned around and tried to listen to what Jiraiya was saying, but right as he was turning Jiraiya jumped in front of him and asked "So kid what do you think?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said "I do not know let me think about it?" End flashback

Naruto had just found Haku's spirit he explained to her the situation and Haku was more happy then the become Naruto's new tool. Naruto was a little unconformable with how happy Haku seemed to be with becoming a sword and helping him achieve his goals. He thought to himself silently that it would be a better situation then what Haku was faced with now and knew he would be a better master then Zabuza was. They both agreed and right as Naruto was about to start the incantations Haku yelled out and stopped him "Wait what about Zabuza" "What do you mean what about Zabuza?" Naruto wondered out loud. As if answering his question the specter of Zabuza stepped out of the shadows and greeted him with a "Hey brat." "I would also like to follow Haku lead" Zabuza started. "You see when I died so did the soul in my blade." The zanpakuto over my grave is now just a regular sword I wish to be sealed to it to help you and Haku."

It had been a day since the sealing Naruto and Jiraiya decided to stay another couple days in the wave. With two Zanpakuto that controlled water Naruto figured wave was a natural place for him to train. Jiraiya on the other hand wanted to do more research on how the Native women kept there Bikini bodies all year round. Naruto knew he needed to get to know his Zanpakuto more if he wanted to control them better and have a chance in the upcoming finals of the chuunin tournament.

Naruto Had learned much about Haku in the last couple of days. But his mastery over the sword had barely changed. Though he had learned much of Haku since Haku was wiling to tell him he had learned nearly nothing about Zabuza. When ever Naruto asked Zabuza a question the response was always the same. "There is nothing in this world that I care about one way or another I am a ninja as such I have no emotion." Zabuza told Naruto repeatedly. Naruto had given up on learning more about Zabuza for now so he decided to focus on Haku. No matter now much he learned about Haku or how hard he trained it seemed like he made no progress. He even learned that Haku was a girl and Zabuza made her pretend she was a boy because he believed women were weak. He learned that Haku never wanted to be a Ninja but it was Zabuza's wish so she followed her master. Waking up Naruto knew that today was his last day in the wave. Anything he wanted to accomplish in wave had to be done by today because tomorrow when he woke they would have to go back to Konohano. He made a deal with himself to train all day without break.

That morning the Kyubi gave him a bit of advice. Kit Grip Haku and ask about a happy memory though u while receive no answer you should get a vision of that memory. Naruto did what he was told and saw Haku sitting under a Sakura tree wearing a happy smile. She appeared to be very young as the leaf's fell on Haku from the Sakura tree above her she would catch them and throw them into the wind and let the wind scattered them. Haku's eyes where focused on her mother watching as she danced Naruto saw a smile on Haku's face and in the smile he saw a happiness like none he had never know or seen before. He knew this was surly among the happiest moments of Haku's life. Now all he had to figure out was how to use the information he had just learned.

Naruto already knew Haku's favorite attack was Ice release Senbon as he had seen here fight and it was basically all she used. He know the Ice release senbon would be an attack Haku would preform if Naruto commanded. Now he needed to figure out a trigger word to wake Haku's sleeping emotion.

He though back to the scene he had witnessed between Haku and her mother, he know that something from that memory could deferentially trigger The spirit release. He tried many different commands using pieces of information from that day but much to his dismay nothing seemed to work.

Naruto had trained all day long. It was dark and night was upon the land of wave. Naruto was very tired but still training by the ocean. Naruto heard what sounded like distant voices and strained his enhanced ears to hear more. He could hear the sound of many people approaching in the darkness. As they got into eyesight he saw that they whore headbands with the mist symbol and they where all armed. He could smell blood alcohol and sweat on them, Naruto knew he was in trouble there where at least 15 of them all ninja. He knew his only chance was to get to the the pervert Sannin as fast as he could. Naruto turned to run when he sensed danger. He dodged just in time to avoid several shuirken.. "Well well well what do we have here a large man asked the group mockingly." He wore tradition Ninja garb which seemed to favor the color blue and had a katana strapped to his back, the man was tall and well muscled. he seemed to be the leader of the mist nin. "Some Leaf punk all the way out here to help the poor people of wave" a random mist nin said "The last leaf punks who where here killed a man named Gato who gave allot of business to the mist" another random nin stated "Now we have some in search of riches and women as retribution." The leader told Naruto. Naruto stiffened there was no way he was gonna let that happen. He looked the leader dead in the eye and told him. "Over my dead body" The man responded with a deranged smile on his face "Gladly" 5 minutes later Naruto was starting to realize this was an exercise in futility. While his speed allowed him to avoid most of there attacks he had no means by which to fight back.. The mist where know for there swordsmen and Naruto knew next to no Kinjutsu so that was out of the question. His taijutsu was not nearly strong enough to fight of so many enemies, something had to give or he would soon meet his death. He was just hoping one of them use a fire attack but that was not to be the case. Naruto was starting to get disheartened when the Kyubi spoke to him "_**Kit you and Haku have a bond your souls where merged couldn't you feel the difference from when you sealed Haku and Zabuza**_." While Naruto admitted it did feel allot different he did not understand how or why. He and Haku barely knew each other what type of bound could they really share? The Kyubi once again gave Naruto good advice he told him to ask Haku to truthfully tell him what she was thinking about the moment when she died. Naruto asked in between dodging weapons and ninja, and Haku reluctantly answered. "I wanted to show you the true meaning of strength and what it means to Protect what was import to you." "I died thinking about my ideal and hoping you would understand what I was telling you in the forest." When he heard those words it was like a light was turned on and Naruto's whole wrong changed. Thats right he thought to himself I gotta protect these people if I let them pass who knows what they would do to them. He thought about the Old drunk Bridge builder. He thought about the happy faces of the villager and the statue they had made for him, but most of all he thought of Inari. The look on his face changed. Thats right the wave considers me there greatest hero if I do not save them who will. He looked to his assailants and spoke. "Hey guys sorry I'm late but I once told a friend or mine that a hero always comes late, so here I am. As he finished his little speech he jumped in the Air and screamed "HAKU" as he yelled her name Haku began to glow a whitish blue "ICE REASE SENBONSAKURA!" Once Naruto said Senbonsakura Haku began to scatter and form into sever ice senbon needles shaped like sakura leaves. They seemed to take shape everywhere more then the eye could count. The sakura senbons floated around the mist nins at furious speeds it was a beautiful but obvious extremely dangerous display. Before any of the mist nins had a chance to figure out what was going on Naruto yelled DANCE HAKU all the needless began moving at even greater speeds they moved so quickly that the eye could not follow them. Within half a second Haku was back to here original form in Naruto hand and the mist nin lay on the floor bloody and dead.

On the walk back to Konohano Naruto was trying to reach a new level of understanding with Zabuza but kept hitting a stone wall Zabuza seemed void of all emotion. Naruto already tried holding Zabuza while saying happy happiness love family and anything else he though my trigger emotion with Zabuza but nothing it was like the sword never had a emotion while he lived his life as a man. It was then that he was reminded of what Zabuza was like in life. He grabbed the bladed and thought to himself Hate a vision came to him of Kakashi with a bloody red hand. It wasn't a long vision like when he watched Haku it was barely a flash, more like quickly viewing a photo rather then watching video. Naruto was confused at what he saw but did not know how to approach Zabuza with this information.

When Naruto and Jiraiya came back into the village they went straight to the Hokage tower. They told the hokage about there mission how Naruto had obtained two blades instead of one, and how he used Haku's powers to defeat several ninja when he really needed to. Sarutobi was happy to hear this news and proceeded to tell them all the events the took place while they where gone mainly the results of the two tournaments. It seems that there are where at least ten Villages who where effected by the chakra. 10 citizens who had little to no chakra now have mid gennin level chakra and where able to demonstrate there skills and gain acceptance into the ninja ranks. It should be noted that all 10 had failed th academy 5 times before they where removed from the roster of ninja candidates, but yet the managed to obtain the skill seemingly overnight. From our ninja we had some nice surprises as well. From the Jounins Kakashi and Asuma have gained allot chakra and power. How much is yet undetermined as they both had to hold back a great deal against lesser opponents Also one Hyuuga shouno reported greater ability with his keke genkai From the Chuunin rank Iruka Umuino seems to now have high Jounin level power now. Many other chuunins seemed to have more chakra also but not enough to note a drastic improvement.. From the Gennins Neji Hyuuga. He gained the most out of everyone his chakra is much more powerful and he has allot more of it. His keke genkai has also seemed to ... evolve. The only other creature worth mention is Kiba Inuzuka's nin dog Akamaru. He two has transformed. From the reports he is now large enough for kiba to ride on him easily and the dog now posses two times the amount of chakra as his master. Somehow he has gained the ability to speak. Naruto was happy he helped so many people but wished he had helped more people somehow.

He was also a bit nervous that out of all people it had to be Neji, his opponent in the upcoming exams who gained the most. The hokage even went as far as to say Neji had evolved. Naruto cast these thoughts from his mind when he heard the Hokage tell him. "Naruto there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about, that is your heritage." Jiraiya choose this time to speak. "I have told him of both of his parents and he understands why he was not told until now." "He is also aware of what he stands to inherit from him." Very well thank you Jiraiya" the hokage replied casually and continued "Naruto is there anything you wish to ask me about regarding what you have learned of your family." Naruto appeared to be looking to the heavens deep in though he focus with the third Hokage's and told him "No Jisan I'm happy that I finally know but it is so much all at once." "After the chuunin exams are over I would like to sort out this issue when I have less on my mind." "A wise decision Naruto I see you have been growing already, very well I agree to speak to you further after the exams but be advised at some point we will to announce this to the village." Naruto turned his back to the two old men and as his frame passed through the door he answered "I understand Hokage Samma" Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi where surprised by the formal response from Naruto, but they did not discuss it further.

The sun was starting to set and Naruto was ready to go home. Zabuza kept complaining to Naruto through the mental link that he wanted a sheath. Something about he didn't like the way the light reflected off him. After listening to Zabuza complain he decided to just go and buy th dam sheath. When he he got to the store he saw a familiar face behind the desk. Hey Naruto what can I help you with a friendly voice asked he followed the voice to see Ten Ten behind the counter. "Wow Naruto you sure grew up fast" she said half jokingly before Naruto responded Ten Ten's vision was diverted and she caught sight of the two blades Naruto was carrying. A hour later they where finally done talking about the blades and Naruto's height. Naruto told Ten Ten that he had a growth spurt and she did not question him, she was more worried about Naruto's new "toys" Naruto explained to the girl that he really needed to be going now and Ten Ten quickly helped Naruto get what he needed.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. "Ten Ten that hold ancient looking sword do u know anything about it. Ten Ten looked saddened but answered all the same. "Yes Naruto this is our family's sword." "Legend has it that there is a hidden power which is locked Inside this sword." "The legend says that this swords power was unparalleled and no swordsman could stand against." "Though the sword was very powerful it was said that a even stronger power laid hidden deeper in the blade." "A long time ago it was stolen from my family and we did not posses it for hundreds of years." "Later generations reclaimed the sword as there own but the power was looked inside the sword, because over time we lost the knowledge to wield any of the swords power." "It became just like any sword and a family heirloom to look nice hanging on a wall, and a topic of conversation in the rare cases such as now when someone actually notices it." Naruto was no longer listening to Ten Ten she had lost him long ago currently he was talking to the fox about the sword and what he should do. I understand he told the fox mentally and then he looked to Ten Ten with a determined look in his eyes and asked her "Ten Ten do u trust me?" Ten Ten answered after only a few seconds

"Yes Naruto but why?" "Because I am about to ask you to do something that sounds crazy but if you do as I say you will see why I asked you to do it." As Naruto instructed Ten Ten had her family blade in her hand she held it out and said "Toenechi please help me become strong." She was shocked when the Blade responded "How good it is to hear my name again of course I will help you young one."

Several days went by Zabuza taught Naruto Kinjutsu by day while he trained with Ten Ten and at night the Kyubi trained Naruto in the sealing arts and Kido. It had been 2 weeks since Ten Ten first spoke to her family zanpakuto. She soon realized that thought she had never spoken to it before the blade was always around her as she grew up and the blade already regarded her as family, so she learned how to wield it quickly. Naruto had learned everything he could from Zabuza he knew all the sword grips and stances. He now needed to put them together to form his own style. As Naruto thought of what the Hokage said he wondered to himself if he could find the strength to match Neji. He did not enjoy the prospect of facing the Hyuuga genius while using no ninjutsu. If only he could use his shadow clones he knew he could win for sure, but sadly he could no longer use the technique. He figured the only way he could get stronger fast was to learn how to use spirit release with Zabuza. He had spoken about Kakashi to Zabuza many times and every time Zabuza said the same thing he didn't give a dam about Kakashi and he could care less the Kakashi was the one to kill him. Since he was getting no where with Zabuza he decided to go and talk to Kakashi.

Using his improved senses Naruto found Kakashi training Sauske easily. He asked Kakashi to have a private word. Once he was far enough away from Sauske he asked Kakashi what he was thinking when Zabuza died. Being caught of guard and not knowing Zabuza was currently on Naruto waste he answered honestly " To tell you the truth Naruto when Zabuza died all I felt was sorry for him" Zabuza was caught completely off guard when he heard this but said nothing. "You see Naruto I killed his student, I killed his student right before his very eyes." "As I saw Haku drop to the floor from my Chidori all I could think about is me watching Sauske, you, or sakura dieing by Zabuza's hands." "Naruto it was torture something I would not wish on my worst enemy." "As Zabuza was dieing I was thinking how I wished Haku had lied on." "Ever since that day I say a prayer for Haku and Zabuza when I go to the memorial stone." "So it was him" Zabuza said thought the mental link. "Every single day me and Haku would hear someone praying for us and wishing us well." "We did not recognize the voice and could not think of anyone who would actually pray for us." "The whole time it was him."

"Hey brat I know I said I would help you, but I think I can help you better by Kakashi's side." "As I died he was thinking the same thing I was and he even thought to pray for us both." "My soul is truly binded to him and he will be able to wield me for he understands me the same as you do Haku." "Did you ever notice that if you put Haku down you can still speak with her." "With me that is not the case if your flesh is not touching my blade we can not hear each other, Brat me and you we where just never meant to be." Naruto agreed with him and after explaining the whole situation to Kakashi he passed him the blade as Kakashi came in contact with the blade he whispered "I see." In one motion Kakashi cut the air in front of him in a horizontal swipe and whispered under his breath "cry Zabuza." At Kakashi's command the heavens themselves opened up and down came a mighty rain of chakra soaked water. Naruto knew he made the right decision giving Kakashi Zabuza.

Thats right there will be some bleach themes mixed in as well I do not think that I am going to Have any of the Bleach characters in this Fic but you never know. Those of you who are bleach fans think back to when Ichigo First was learning to control his spiritual energy. He was letting out such a enormous amount of spiritual energy that his friends where able to absorb some of that power. This power gifted to them unknowingly unlocked hidden talents that lay dormant with in. That is where I first got the idea for Naruto's strong chakra to have a effect on others in this fic. AS far as Haku's attack Senbonsakura it was just to hard not to, It is basically the same attack as Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura from Bleach, except is is a ice attack. BTW that attack at the end of the chapter it was not zabuza's spirit release, it was just an attack Kakashi was able to use through Zabuza. From now on the story will follow the Manga more now that the differences between the normal Narutoverse and this AU have been more clearly defined. This will be the last chapter released before Beta I have other chapters written but I think the story is suffering due to Lack of Japanese names in places I want them, poor spacing as well as sub par grammar/spelling due to my own inadequacy. Please try to understand my reasoning and excuse the delay in the chapters releases.


End file.
